


Sleigh All Day Bucky Barnes

by relenafanel



Series: Slayer Bucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Brooklyn, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Christmas, Comedy, Dating, M/M, Shrunkyclunks, hipster jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relenafanel/pseuds/relenafanel
Summary: “Every year I hope Santa turns out to be evil,” Bucky said, his feet hanging over the back of Nat’s couch.  He’d been back in Brooklyn for three hours and it felt like he was recharging from the city.  Save him from the Midwest, jesus fuck.  “It’s on my bucket list of things I want to sleigh.  Haha, slay, get it?”Nat ignored the pun, probably because Bucky used it almost daily around this time of year, and she’d been the one to do it first.“I always wanted to kill an evil cyborg,” Nat told him, slicking on nail polish.A Slayer Bucky Holiday Story





	Sleigh All Day Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Баки «Катаюсь целыми днями» Барнс](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970589) by [fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018), [softly_play](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play)



> This may end up being a little outside of story continuity, since I took part of it out of Part 3 and used it for this.
> 
> Title based on [this sweater.](https://www.etsy.com/ca/market/sleigh_all_day)

Bucky fell into step with Steve, which hadn’t been an easy thing to accomplish.  He was pretty sure Steve had noticed he was trying to gain speed on him for probably the past 100 yards.  Steve running on the trail around the park at 5:00 am was about the point he forgot to even pretend to be a normal person.  “Hey,” Bucky said, winded but not breathing so hard he couldn’t talk.

 

“You’re usually not awake this early.”

 

“Nah.  Haven’t slept yet,” Bucky answered.  Fuck it was cold.  Running was doing very little to help him forget about that little fact.  It was so cold, all the gorgeous snow that had fallen, melted, and then refroze was now a mess of ice and gross slush.  Which, really, meant that it would get a lot colder in January.

 

“That’s normal,” Steve acknowledged.  “But usually you’re dragging your ass to bed.”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes.  “Well, forgive me for passing by and wanting to see you.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Because Steve knew Bucky’s priorities.

 

“My sister invited me out to Illinois next week to meet her new spawn – hopefully a normal baby, but you never know – while the flights are still cheap.”

 

“Huh, I didn’t think any Barnes would ever leave Brooklyn hearing you go on about it.” Steve slowed down into a fast jog.

 

“Yeah, she’s a traitor.  Anyway, I haven’t had the luxury of leaving for years.  Full time duty, blah blah.  If I go will you cover for me with the grrr arggg?”

 

“Sure,” Steve answered easily, like Bucky wasn’t asking him to take on slaying duties on top of saving the world.  Steve Rogers.  Hero.  “Are you sure you want to use your first vacation in years to go to _Illinois_?”

 

“Fuck no,” he said.  “But you haven’t met my sister.  If I don’t go, she’ll probably hop on a plane with an infant child and come to Brooklyn just to kick me in the balls for being inconsiderate.”

 

“I can see how that could make you weigh your options.”  They were walking now, and Bucky wasn’t sure if Steve was slowing down because he didn’t think Bucky could handle his speed, which wasn’t inaccurate, depending on how he looked at it.  Bucky wanted to go home and get three hours of sleep, not run at speeds that would sap the rest of his energy rapidly.  He could definitely keep pace with Steve Rogers, though.  Any time, any place.

 

“There’s no way you’re done,” Bucky pointed out, calling him on it.

 

“No, I’ve still got another 30 minutes or so.”  Steve stopped, his chilly hands pulling Bucky in.  He loved the way Steve curved his hands around his back and drew him forward while stepping towards him, like a very gentle version of being manhandled.  Bucky tilted his face in for a kiss.  It lingered, Steve’s breath warm on his cool skin.

 

“Hmm,” Bucky hummed, licking his lips to chase the taste.  “Did you stop just to kiss me?”

 

“I’d interrupt a lot of things to kiss you.  And you’ll be gone for a week.”  Steve squirked a smile and stepped away from him, hands in pockets and his shoulders up in a shrug.  Or a sign of vulnerability.

 

Cute.

 

“I’ll bring you back a present.”

 

“From Illinois?” Steve asked incredulously.  “Corn?”

 

“Syrup.”

 

“Gee. Thanks.” Steve smiled at him again and then turned away to continue down the path.

 

“Let’s have supper first,” Bucky yelled after him, watching Steve move away from him, picking up speed at a gradual pace.  He knew Steve was like a well-tuned engine or whatever car analogy would have him going from 0 to 100 within seconds, so it was clear he was moving casually rather than with intent.

 

Either that or he was trying to run around a boner.

 

Once Steve was far enough away and Bucky was in danger of him coming back around like the Road Runner and bowling him over, he moved to leave and promptly lost his footing, almost faceplanting on the sidewalk.  It was a December miracle he hadn’t done that in front of Steve.

 

More than one person would roll their eyes at him and tell him to stop wearing his converse in the winter.  They didn’t get the lengths Bucky would go through for aesthetic.

 

x.x.x.

 

 **Bucky:** Merry Christmas!

 

 **Steve:** It’s December 10 th

 

Bucky looked at the date on his phone. It was the 12th.

 

 **Bucky:** Did you just television reference me?

 

 **Steve:** I don’t know what you’re talking about.

 

Of course he didn’t, what a fucking asshole.

 **Bucky:** I leave tm. Supper date tonight?

 

 **Steve:** Yes *smile emoticon*

 

x.x.x.

 

There was a deep, seeping stain of blood on the wrist of his _Sleigh All Day_ sweater, still tacky to the touch despite the wound itself having clotted over.  Bucky sighed and pulled it back down over his wrist, grabbing the Serparvo demon by the feet and pushing it fully into the Hudson.  His black jacket helped hide the blood, but there was now a jagged gash in the material of it.  Bucky couldn’t own nice things, and it wasn’t even that nice.

 

Bucky adjusted his collar, smoothed down his scarf, and turned down the block towards the pub he was meeting Steve in.  He felt a bit like a badass walking casually towards a date right after dumping a body in the river.  Bucky was totally a badass.

 

He was a badass who made Steve Rogers wait for him.

 

“Hey,” Bucky said, taking a sort of perverse joy out of watching Steve’s eyes fall on his Christmas sweater.  “Sorry I’m late, I had a small alley issue.”

 

“Do I want to know the specifics?” Steve asked.

 

“They’re pretty boring.” Bucky reached and grabbed the menu, skimming over the contents.  Steve’s eyes went to his wrist and paused there, his mouth narrowing, but he didn’t make a comment.  Blood was normal in both their lines of work, after all.  “Are you hungry?  I mean, clearly you’re always hungry.  Is it an _order-an-appetizer-each and a meal_ kind of hungry or is it an _appetizer, two main courses, and dessert each_ kind of hungry?  Because honestly if it’s not the latter then I’m probably going to grab a snack after this.”

 

“I’m starved,” Steve admitted.  “But I’d much rather have you than supper.”

 

Jesus fuck.  Steve should warn a man before he said things like that in a no-nonsense tone, like he was discussing his preference for white or whole wheat bread.  Bucky’s eyes slowly lifted from the menu to stare at Steve.  He looked like he was facing down the villain-du-jour, stubborn and dedicated to his task.  He’d planned to say that. “Is this your current seduction plan or are you trying to let me know that you’re ready?”

 

“Both.”

 

“Alright.  I’m not.” Bucky told him, lowering the menu as he spoke evenly.  He had thought about it. “I want to, pretty much always, but I leave in the morning so I don’t think I want to tonight.  But you knew that,” Bucky filled in as the corner of Steve’s mouth lifted.

 

“I wanted to give you something to think about while you were gone.”

 

“I’m not going to forget about you. I don’t need encouragement to come back.”

 

Steve’s expression flattened.  “That wasn’t my intent.”

 

“So you’re just being a tease?” Bucky asked, dragging his menu back up to eyelevel as he grinned at Steve.  “Well, I will think of you fondly back in Brooklyn wishing for my cock.”

 

Steve choked on his water.  “You do that.”

 

“Oh, I intend to.  Did you know I’m a champion dirty texter?  You maybe should have considered whether you wanted to open that door without the proximity to give in and finish what you started.”

 

Ha! Bucky could see Steve was regretting this already.

 

x.x.x.

 

 **Bucky:** I think Becca just wanted a free babysitter so her and the hubby could go away for weekend.

 

 **Bucky:** *picture of baby*

 

 **Bucky:** I’d take you apart real slow with my tongue. Savor your taste as you shook and sweated and leaked so much you gave me something to really enjoy.

 

 **Bucky:** Then I’d eat you out.  You ever have someone’s mouth on your ass taking their timing licking you open, Steve?

 

 **Bucky:** The Illinois slayer is a 73 yr old lady I just had a knit-fest with. She taught me how to do brioche knitting. Made a new scarf.

 

 **Bucky:** *selfie in scarf*

 

 **Bucky:** The filthy feel of it.  The way you’d squirm on my tongue for more.  You ever spread your legs for someone, Steve? I can’t decide if I want you to be all eager and willing and knowing what you like or eager and willing and uncertain.

 

 **Bucky:** I’ve spent months getting off to both.

 

 **Bucky:** This still works if you don’t answer me you know.

 

x.x.x.

 

“Every year I hope Santa turns out to be evil,” Bucky said, his feet hanging over the back of Nat’s couch.  He’d been back in Brooklyn for three hours and it felt like he was recharging from the city.  Save him from the Midwest, jesus fuck.  “It’s on my bucket list of things I want to slay.  Haha, slay, get it?”

 

Nat ignored the pun, probably because Bucky used it almost daily around this time of year, and she’d been the one to do it first.

 

“I always wanted to kill an evil cyborg,” Nat told him, slicking on nail polish.  She had a full evening of making appearances at the holiday parties for each of the companies she was a corporate spy for, including one to lurk in the shadows and threaten the CEO.  It sounded like fun.  Bucky wished he was using his business degree for real things.

 

“What if Santa was an evil cyborg?” Bucky mused, sucking on a candy cane.

 

“Call me if your hypothetical Santa is an evil cyborg,” she made him promise.

 

“Geez, like you wouldn’t be the first.”

 

“You’ve been hanging around Steve Rogers a lot recently.”

 

“Yeah, but I want to fuck him.  I’m still scared of you.  You take precedence.”

 

“You’re damn right.  If you want to fuck Steve Rogers, you’ll still need your dick.  I’ll emasculate you if you face an evil Santa cyborg and not call me first.”

 

They grinned at each other.

 

“How are things going with Steve?” she asked.

 

“Great.  He indicated he was ready for the big D.”

 

“Pleeeease,” she said.  “I’ve seen it.  Middling D is more like it.”

 

“I thought you weren’t going to emasculate me if I promised to call you if I was facing an evil Santa cyborg?”

 

“Pointing out the average size of your dick isn’t emasculation.  Slayer powers didn’t make you bigger in any way, shape, or form.” She was silent for a moment, thoughtful.

 

“We’re both thinking about Steve’s dick, aren’t we?”

 

“I was trying to be respectful by not saying it out loud.”

 

“Yeah,” Bucky said, pulling his legs over his head so they landed on the floor and he did a half-assed somersault off the couch to stand.  He pulled down his sweater with as much dignity he could manage considering it was an ugly Christmas sweater of his own face.  “Is super-serum the ultimate in male enhancement?” he mused.  “I just spent a week torturing Steve with the idea of taking my dick, but maybe I need to rethink that.”

 

“You never used to be a size queen.  Remember that time…”

 

Bucky did not. “Yeah, because I was still human then.  I’m a rational type person.  I don’t see a challenge in injuring myself so badly on dick I have to go to the hospital.”

 

Nat squinted at him as she let her nails dry.  They were a scathingly bright red.  “I’ve never been sure if I respect you more or less for that.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

x.x.x.

 

“I brought you a present,” Bucky said, grinning at Steve for a moment to see how he reacted.  Steve didn’t say anything but after a few moments of silence his eyebrows furrowed as his gaze dropped to Bucky’s dick.  Ha.  Then he put the bottle of corn syrup in front of Steve. 

 

“You brought this on the plane with you?” Steve asked, picking it up like he thought it was a trick.

 

“No, I actually bought it at the grocery store before I left.  I didn’t want you to think I forgot about you in the last week.”

 

“Sometimes you’re a real dick,” Steve told him.

 

“I’ve been told.”  Bucky levered himself up so he could sit on the stone ledge.  The chill immediately went through his jeans.  At least slayer powers probably protected against hemorrhoids.  “So.  I wanted to let you know in advance that I promised Natasha two things earlier tonight.”

 

“Ok,” Steve replied, a tentative question mark tacked on to the end of his agreement.

 

“First, if I face an evil Santa cyborg I have to call her before I call you.  I don’t make the rules,” he shrugged.  “But you know, if you come across one in Manhattan while you’re Avengering with Tony Stark, you should let me know.  It would make a great present for her.”

 

“I met Natasha slaying while you were gone.”

 

“Yeah, she’s only semi-retired.  You should have seen her the last time some misogynistic CEO tried to fire her for being a woman.  I mean, she’d been there to gather evidence pointing to that being a trend in his company, but that didn’t make her any less furious.  She works her anger out through killing things.”

 

“What’s the second thing?” Steve prompted. 

 

“Hmmm?” Bucky questioned.

 

“Natasha wants to fight an evil Santa cyborg, to the point where if I come across one I’m going to wonder if you somehow made it, and there was something else.”

 

“Oh.  Well, I have to report back to her on the size of your dick.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I don’t make the rules on that either, sorry.”

 

“She asked about the size of my…”

 

Bucky raised his eyebrows.  “Can you not say it?”

 

“You’re not going to goad me into saying dick, we’re not ten.”

 

“I think I just did.”

 

“Bucky!”

 

Oh man, he’d totally managed to exasperate Steve Rogers.  Amazing.

 

“Why would she ask for…?”

 

“Oh,” Bucky jumped off his perch and heading down the street.  The lights were so fucking garish it was like daytime.  Bucky loved Brooklyn, especially this time of year.  He resented his sister for dragging him away, really.  He turned back to Steve, expecting him to follow.  “She didn’t.  But I’m going to tell her.  Just FYI if you want to change your mind about having sex with me.”

 

Steve hesitated, just a vague pause in stride that Bucky immediately noticed.

 

“You did?” he asked.

 

Steve opened his mouth to speak, and hesitated for a pause.  The thing Bucky had learned about Steve was that his hesitations and pauses were small and short before Steve forged on.  He didn’t allow himself the luxury of time.  “I got your texts,” Steve answered instead.

 

“Oh?” Because Bucky had sent him texts all week and Steve hadn’t answered him once.  He’d assumed Steve had been away on assignment, but both Nat and then Steve himself had verified that Steve had honored his promise to check in on the vampires and Brooklyn, so he’d been reading them the entire time, just not answering.

 

“Bucky,” Steve said, grabbing his sleeve to make Bucky stop.  “I’m not ready.”

 

“Ok,” Bucky said, prying Steve’s hand off the sleeve of his hoodie so he could hold it.  “That’s fine.”

 

Steve opened and closed his mouth.

 

“I never thought we were there yet,” Bucky reminded him.  “You don’t have to jump forward just because you don’t know how to stay still for a while.  I’m sorry.  I’m used to your radio silence meaning you were called away on an emergency.  I would have stopped if I knew you were this uncomfortable.”

 

“I felt foolish.  I put pressure on myself and then…”

 

“Hey, no,” Bucky said, leaning in incredibly carefully to press a gentle kiss against Steve’s mouth.  “Ok?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“What do you need? We could spend some time apart, or go back to the beginning,” he offered, though hoped Steve wouldn’t agree to either of them.  “Go back to where we were that morning running?  Break up?”

 

“No,” Steve answered, and he sounded frustrated with himself.  “It just felt overwhelming.  I was more reluctant to see you than I was excited, and I knew I had to bring it up before… I didn’t think you’d be a jerk about it, but you do this so easily and I’ve never had an easy time putting myself out there with other people.”

 

Bucky watched him silently.  He knew that no matter what Steve said, this was going to put them back to being a tentative thing until it built up momentum again.  It was good that Steve spoke up.  He could tell Steve that no one actually had an easy time, but that was way too dismissive of his perfectly valid feelings and concerns.

 

“Alright,” Bucky said, tucking Steve’s hand into his.  “We’re going to go walk Dyker Heights and see the Christmas Lights as the cheesiest date on the planet, and get hot chocolate, and then I’m going to stand back and let you take your frustrations out on a nest of vampires until you work off all this nervous energy.  Then I’ll kiss you goodbye and we’ll text later about when we’ll meet next. Sound nice?”

 

“Vampires first.”

 

“Deal.”

 

“It’s a nice scarf,” Steve told him, tugging on Bucky’s hand so he was tucked closer to Steve’s side. A small risk on Steve’s end.  “But I’m a little concerned about your definition of an ugly Christmas sweater.”

 

“Hey pal,” Bucky chided, nudging his shoulder against Steve’s.  “You’re the one who called it ugly.”

 

x.x.x.

 

“Steve?” Bucky questioned, waking up to someone trying to sneak into his bedroom and stepping on the deliberately creaky floorboard.

 

“I have a surprise for you, come with me.”  He was wearing a heavy cableknit sweater that looked really cute on him.  Bucky wished he’d thought to make it instead of printing Steve off his own ugly face sweater.

 

“Eugh,” Bucky answered him, levering himself out of bed.  His floorboards were cold beneath his bare feet.  “What’re you want?  You couldn’t have had a surprise for me an hour ago when I was still awake?” he grumbled, following Steve out to his living room.  Bucky’s apartment was about the size of a toothpick, so his tree was made of green construction paper on the wall.

 

Steve turned on Bucky’s television.

 

_Reports say the cyborg is standing in front of the tree at the Rockefeller Center harnessing energy from the lights…_

 

“Holy shit,” Bucky breathed, looking over at Steve in wonder.

 

_And we ask: where are the Avengers?_

 

“I saved it for you,” Steve said, his mouth twitching.

 

“I’ll call Nat,” Bucky said, looking down at his phone to find 5 missed calls from Steve.  “It’s a fucking Christmas Miracle.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on tumblr.](http://relenafanel.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [reblog the post](http://relenafanel.tumblr.com/post/168867722483/sleigh-all-day-bucky-barnes-by-relenafanel)


End file.
